The present disclosure relates generally to the field of accessories for HVAC components. The present disclosure relates more particularly to a universal remote mount linkage for a damper.
In an HVAC system, a flow control unit such as a variable air volume box or an air handling unit may include a damper for regulating the rate of gas or fluid flow. The damper may variably open and close to adjust the flow rate of a controlled gas or fluid (e.g., air) through the flow control unit. Often the opening and closing of the damper is accomplished by an actuator. Although many dampers include a damper shaft that is directly linked to the actuator and a damper blade, in some instances, this direct linkage is not possible due to size constraints or a lack of compatibility between the mounting interfaces of the actuator and the damper.